1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-343283 discusses a camera provided with a horizontal position lease button at a position to which the index finger is easily accessible when the camera is held in a horizontal position and a vertical position lease button at a position to which the index finger is easily accessible when the camera is held in a vertical position.